It's not the Same
by crystaltears24
Summary: A new home, a new room, a new team. It's her first night in Centium City, and Bree can't sleep. On her way to get a midnight snack, she realizes she's not the only one. Family fluff and comfort.
**So, I finally got caught up on _Lab Rats_ season four and I have to say that it was pretty awesome. And _Elite Force_ is great too. This is just a little something I wrote to kind of fill in the transition between season four and _Elite Force_. Family fluff only. **

**Yes, this is the first story I've published in a while, and it is in no way related to my Fight Forever AU series. If by some chance any of my Fight Forever readers read this . . . _I am so sorry_ for not publishing anything new. I've hit a major writer's block with those stories. I still want to publish some of the oneshots I've promised . . . I just have to write them first. *sobs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or _Elite Force_. This is just for fun.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Bree sighed for the eleventh time in ten minutes, rolling her head for the _twentieth_ time to loosen up her stiff neck. Frustration bubbled inside of her. She should've been peacefully asleep hours ago. But here she was, at 12:30 AM, exhausted, yet unable to sleep. Bree groaned, opening her eyes after wasting five more minutes of trying to relax. Through the glass walls of her capsule, she studied her new room, not for the first time that night.

Skylar slept on a bed to the left of Bree's capsule, blissfully unconscious. Her vicious snoring had stopped a while ago, a welcome relief that Bree was unable to take advantage of because of her newly-acquired insomnia. Their room was spacious and stylish, up-to-date with all the latest décor, tailored to appease two teenaged girls.

Bree should've been happy and _asleep_ , but . . . she wasn't. Giving up on rest, Bree cracked open her capsule and slipped out, careful not to disturb Skylar. Although, Skylar slept better than a rock did, and Bree felt a twinge of jealousy. For one sleep-deprived moment, Bree found herself wishing that she could be a rock— _any_ rock—just so she could get some rest.

She padded downstairs to the main living space, relishing the cool, smooth floor under her bare feet. She was kind of hungry, and an image of a bowl of cereal with bananas and strawberries popped into her mind.

City lights shown through the enormous window and lit up the room, casting shadows that stretched at her feet. Halfway across the living room, Bree froze. She stared open-mouthed at the balcony on the other side of the wall of glass.

A figure leaned against the balcony's railing, his back silhouetted by the city lights.

At first, Bree was convinced he was an intruder. But a split second before she sped over to attack him, she relaxed when she saw him fidget, sighing in relief. It was just Chase.

Curious, Bree silently stepped onto the balcony, her bowl of cereal forgotten for now. "Can't sleep?" she asked her brother, joining him.

Chase jumped at the sound of her voice. When she came to stand beside him, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah . . . You?"

Bree nodded, gazing out over the city. "I have to say, this place is pretty amazing."

Chase hummed in agreement, then bent over the railing. "Yeah. Except for that creepy stone bust of Mr. Davenport's head."

Bree looked down the side of the building. She pulled back, shivering in disgust. "Ew. Even gargoyles aren't that hideous. In fact, I think gargoyles would be an improvement."

Chase snorted in laughter. "The birds won't even get near that thing."

"Why would they? Mr. Davenport's face sticking out the side of the tower probably scares the crap out of them the moment they see it."

The two dissolved into laughter. Nothing like making fun of Mr. Davenport to lift one's spirits.

Eventually, the laughter died away, and the two bionics stood in comfortable silence, watching the nightlife of the city below them. Living in Centium City was so surreal. It was a landscape of metal and concrete, the traffic never ceased, and living in the city was like living inside a miniature sun.

Mission Creek was a rural town compared to Centium City, and living, first, in Davenport's basement and, later, in his mansion on top of a hill didn't help to give them any nighttime city life experience. Then they moved to the bionic academy on a secluded island with nothing but water in sight. Compared to their past residences, Centium City seemed to pulse with life like some kind of metallic heart.

"It's not the same without them." Chase's voice was serious, subdued.

Bree bit her lip. She knew exactly who "they" were. "We've never been split up before," she added.

Chase nodded. "It's weird to be the only one with a capsule," he said with a sigh. "I mean, Kaz and Oliver are great, but . . . The room just feels too empty."

Bree laid a hand on his arm in understanding. More than once, she had caught herself instinctively looking to her right to check on her brothers, only to see a wall. She'd always wanted her own room, but this . . . It felt . . . wrong, almost. Their family wasn't together anymore.

"I'm surprised to say this, but . . . I think I might actually miss Leo and his complaining," she said, removing her hand and leaning against the rail again.

Chase laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this either, but I think I'm going to miss Adam and his stupid Bionic Brother Toss."

Bree grinned, shrugging. "Well . . . I might not have super-strength, but . . ." She pulled her fist back and used her super-speed to punch Chase in the arm. Her younger brother yelped and stepped away, rubbing his bruised shoulder. She smiled brightly at him. "But I'm pretty sure I can pick up where Adam left off."

Despite the throbbing in his arm and the obvious threat of more physical abuse—by his _sister_ , no less—he smiled back. They turned back to the city, listening to the wind and the traffic far below.

"Do you think this new team will work out?" Chase asked, looking over at his sister.

Bree took her time before responding. After a few moments, she said, "I think it will take a while for us to work out our differences, but I think we can make it work. Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver are good kids. I'm sure they'll be great heroes someday, and we can help them get there."

Chase nodded, quiet in thought. His eyes still seemed troubled.

Bree placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze of comfort. "We'll see Adam and Leo again, Chase. We're still a family. Distance can't change that."

Chase glanced at her in gratitude. "I just . . . I miss our old team. You know, the way things were before . . . before _everything_ , when it was just you and me and Adam and Leo."

Bree felt the same way. They had gone through so much over the past few years, it was hard _not_ to miss their life when it had been simpler. But if Bree ever had the opportunity to go back in time, she wouldn't change a single thing. Everything that had happened to them over the course of this last year—it had helped them to become closer. She was proud of her family, of her brothers.

She glanced at her younger brother, who was now the leader of a new team. She would never say this to him directly (because he already had a Pacific-sized ego), but she was really proud of the way he and Adam had both matured and grown their relationship as brothers over the past few weeks. They managed to set aside some of their differences to work together as teammates, as family.

"Life moves on, Chase," she murmured, breaking the silence. "We have to make sure that we don't get stuck in the past. I wouldn't trade this last year for anything in the world." She grinned, punching Chase in the arm again, but softer this time. "I'm proud of what we've accomplished. I'm proud of who we've become."

Chase beamed. "Yeah, me too."

They lapsed into silence for several more minutes, enjoying the cool night air. But then Bree clapped her hands and rubbed them together eagerly, saying, "Alright, then! How about we go grab a midnight snack?"

Her little brother nodded, smiling. "Sounds good." The worry had faded from his eyes, and he set the responsibility of being team leader aside for just a little while.

They made their way back inside, heading for the kitchenette.

"So, let me guess . . . Cereal with strawberries and bananas?" Chase asked.

Bree raised an eyebrow. "You say that like it's weird."

"Nope, not weird. You choose that every single time for a midnight snack. You're predictable."

"Oh, really? Says the health nut who always makes snacks with ingredients I haven't heard of and names I can't even pronounce."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was thinking of having some ice cream with M&Ms and chocolate fudge drizzled on top—"

Bree gasped. "Quick! Someone call the doctor! I think my little brother has a serious concussion." She tried to pry one of Chase's eyes open wide to check his pupils, but he swatted her hand away.

"Shut up," Chase muttered, but he was fighting a smile.

Bree laughed, bumping their shoulders together. And just for good measure, she landed a hefty punch to his ribs, dancing out of reach with a crow of triumph. Chase groaned, curling an arm around his tender midsection.

"Great," he said, scowling. "And I thought Adam was abusive."

With a wicked grin, Bree set out to collecting the necessary ingredients for her midnight snack, humming merrily to herself.

* * *

From his hiding spot in the staircase, Donald smiled softly, listening to his children bicker and laugh in the living room.

He turned and headed back to bed, realizing that his presence wasn't needed.

Bree and Chase would be fine.

Everything was going to be okay, in time.

* * *

 **(I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.)**

 **For anyone who hasn't read any of my stories before, I usually try to find a song or "soundtrack" to go with my oneshots/chapters. I think that music can sometimes help the words come alive in ways that just-reading can't do.**

 **Soundtrack: Time of Your Life - Green Day**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. I always love to hear back from my readers. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. And I won't mind constructive criticism, either. :)**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
